


Startime

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Day 5, Distance, F/F, This is too short, sc week, supercatweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: First tense, I can't really explain this I wrote it in an hour. Basically Kara's stars are in flux, and the only way for her to reach past this startime is to either wait out the pain, or go to her soulmate. Her soulmate is cat, and Kara will not hurt cat.





	Startime

Startime

This is way shorter than it should be, and I am sorry it's so late for the day. I honestly wrote it in an hour. I hope it's good enough. This is first tense again, because I like that tense for this, and enjoy it. It's so short, barely anything.

 

And you stay away from her. You stay away because you cannot hurt her, and if you let go, if you let these stupid stars affect you while you're with her, you will hurt her. You know this, because it would be so good, and so amazing, that you wouldn't be able to control your powers. You would lose control, and you won't do that to her.

So that's why you're here, miles from the city, cold and wet from rain, and you will stay here. You've made your decision even as you glare at the bright red star glinting in the sky despite the clouds. You will not hurt her. Against all odds, you will stay away.

But you've been here for days, hiding out here, trying to control this pain. You don't know how to control it. You fear you can't. Over the last 5 days it's gotten so bad, you're basically a ball of pain that wants nothing more than release. You want the relief more than anything, but you're only relief will come if you go find Cat. Cat is your relief.

The stars have shifted, your stars have shifted, and you've come into your startime. That week long time where you want your soulmate above all else. On Krypton, it usually meant a vacation, a week where you and your soulmate would indulge in one another fully. It was expected, desired, wanted. 

You wanted it too, but your powers meant it wasn't possible. You never thought you would find a soulmate on Earth, but there she was. And your startime came against your fevered wish that it wouldn't. You didn't know when it would hit, and so you had no time to say you needed a week off or anything to HR, and so you left. Simply quit. There was no other way. Cat wondered what was up. Winn called you multiple times. As did James. You said nothing, staying away, you're dangerous like this. Supergirl is out for the count, you haven't flown or left here in days, and the latest issue of Catco is asking where Supergirl is. You have that answer, but you won't go back to say anything. You've got to hold out. A few more days. Just a few more days. You're startime should be over in a few days, any day now, and then you should be fine for a few years, and you wait. Because nobody will make you go back to her. You can't hurt her, you won't hurt her. Even if it kills you. And it just might.

''I'm surprised, you're strength in this. I would have thought you would go back by now." 

You look up with shock, who the hell knows you're here, and you're faced with Non, the last face you expected to see.

''Honestly though, you're will is incredible.''

''What do you want? Don't you have battles to wage, rules to build, something other than this? There's nothing here for you.''

''Actually there is.''

''Oh?'' You say, looking up at him bitterly. ''What, to annoy me? Congrats, you succeeded. Now leave me alone.''

''Always so cold, Supergirl. Why so cold? Wet and dripping, this won't help you. The only thing that will help you will be your boss. You should visit her, don't you think? Don't you want the relief?''

''I will not hurt her.''

''What if I bring her to you?''

''Don't you dare.'' You whisper angrily, trying to stand so you can face him head on, but the pain in your gut has you falling back to the floor in a mess, a painful moan escaping your lips. It's the worst, and you know you won't hold out. 

''You know you'll just burn out like a tired candle. You won't survive this. It'll just burn on, until you either die from it or go get what your body so desperately wants.''

''I'm Supergirl.'' You say as you pull yourself into a sitting position again. ''I'll survive.''

''You see, Supergirl, I just want to help. I can help.''

''Doubt that.'' You smirk, but your expression falters as another cramp tears through you.

''I did dare. I brought Cat with me. She does care about you, you know. She was understanding when I told her.''

''Told her...?'' You look up, shocked that he would, and then you see her. Cat's there, looking at you with concern in her wild green eyes, and you feel everything clench, and wonder how you didn't sense her proximity before. These stars are making every thing insanely sensitive, and you cannot tear your eyes from her, even as you really try to, but the desire you have for her, the soulmate connection you have for her, is too much. You stare with tears in your eyes, and you want to just take her in your arms and do everything your body is screaming for, your hands itch for her, she is so beautiful, but still you restrain yourself by wrapping your arms around yourself, and sigh, fighting to look away.

''Kara...'' She says, and she sounds worried. You feel her coming closer now. You feel her like a flame in your soul, and right now, it's burning you alive. You want to touch her, hold her, kiss her, fuck her. You want the pain to stop, and she's the answer. She's your soulmate, you know it in your heart, but you refuse to hurt her. And you know if you touch her even a little you will. So you shake your head and look away.

''No. Cat, no. Please don't.'' You beg of her, and she does halt, the fire in your eyes no doubt scaring her. You notice that Non is gone, and you look around for him, but find no one. Except Cat, who is looking at you still, finally seeing the alien threat you really are.

''Kara, why didn't you say anything?''

''I can't, hurt you, Cat. I...''

''For me. You ran for my safety. Kara, surely you know such a connection can't be so easily shifted. Kara, if I'm you're...''

''I won't hurt you. I'm scared, Cat. I... if I lose control...''

''Then we'll deal, Kara.''

You look up at her, the blatant acceptance hanging the rain filled air between you, and you simply stare silently as she steps up to you and touches her delicate fingers to your chin softly, barely teasing your lower lip. It feels like fire, and you lean into her touch, smiling at the soothing balm she offers.

She crouches before you, and you meet her eyes, wondering where Non disappeared to, what he wanted, and why Cat should play any role in that, but right now Cat is here, and the fire in you is all consuming but soothing all at once, because she's so close to you, and your stars are happy, because Cat is the one, and suddenly you hug her, uncaring of the wet suit you're wearing, and the beautiful suit she has on, and she doesn't care either. She smiles brightly as she hugs you back, and you simply nod, tears in your eyes as you snuggle up to her, hugging tightly but still carefully. Cat, hugs you like there is no tomorrow, crushing you to her. You relish in the feeling, and smile into her neck, because finally, the pain is gone.

\----------

''Are you not happy for her?''

''I just don't believe in her ways, Astra. She's too kind to ever be a hero.''

''Maybe kindness is the new way, Non. She deserves to have her soulmate with her.''

''That, I can agree with, I still don't like that you made me do it though. I don't like that Cat, it's weird that she should be Kara's soulmate.''

''She's not as bad as she seems, underneath that seething exterior. Kara's stars have chosen, fate cannot be shifted.''


End file.
